


I Am So Screwed

by Klumsylil_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2 Mj's, Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Malaysia-Jenna, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pretty Much oc Characters, Super Soldier Serum, Team as Family, im just going with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klumsylil_Writer/pseuds/Klumsylil_Writer
Summary: As a troublesome mentee to Tony Stark, MJ feels as if she's already complicated this Superfamily enough... That is until the infamous Loki Laufeyson is forced to share her "home" in the Avengers new compound.Will she take the dive or stay afloat shallow waters?





	I Am So Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an intro to when Loki first comes to the compound and a bit of in site on how Mj's mind works. Mj's and the avengers situation will be explained more in later chapters and ill try to update as often as possible which won't be too hard with my schedule. Anyway, on with the story!

I sat on a bench with Peter in the training room as we worked hard to finish our parts of the group project. On occasion, I would glance up and peek at Clint and Nat as they sparred, not far from us. I tilted my head as I watched them relentlessly hit each other with fluent blows, ‘If only I could fight like that…’ I thought, shaking my head and turning back to my work.

I was done, but the minimum was 600 words, I had 587. I peeked over my laptop screen to look at Peter, it seemed he was done. Which meant he would soon get up and head over to Tony’s lab before I could… A smirk came to my face as a lazy Youtube hack came to my mind.

I eagerly went to the bottom of my page, switched the line spacing to below minimum, changed the text color to white and typed in random jiberish until I reached about 607 words. I shared the document with my teacher, without editing, and shut my laptop with a triumphant grin. I caught Peter’s eye as he looked at me with suspicion, “What?”, I asked innocently batting my eyes.

“You look suspicious” He eyed me.

“Why whatever do you mean?”

He sighed. “Whatev-”

“Mr. Odinson is here and is requesting a meeting with everyone immediately in the Casual room.” Friday announced from… wherever her speakers are. I met Nat’s eyes as she nodded her head towards the door. Putting my laptop to the side, I got up and headed out of the gym, following the two adults.  
\-----------------------------------

“No! No way!” Tony yelled, holding his finger up to… I don’t know, seem stern?

“Please!, I need time to strengthen my rule in Asgard and he is not helping at all!” Thor yelled, pleadingly. I was really only focusing on his biceps though.

“So you want us to keep him here, where he can endanger everyone on Earth, again?!” Tony yelled again, not backing down.

“I put a damper on his magic! The most he can do now is petty tricks!”

“I don’t care!”

I watched quietly from the corner, as did the rest of us as they continued to argue, my eyes shifted to he-who-shall-not-be-named, he also appeared to be watching, looking awfully bored with this whole ordeal. His eyes met mine and he literally just looked down on me as if I were scum off the street, and looked away. ‘Umm, rude much?’

“Okay, Let’s vote!” I was forced out of my reverie by the sound of Steve’s voice.

‘Always a buffer..’ I thought with a smile and waited to see the result of the vote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story so please go easy on me. The chapters will get longer as the story goes on, I'm just testing the waters a bit first.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, please don't judge me. Basically, my weird mind's story of Mj and Loki and their messed up relationship. No beta.


End file.
